The present invention relates to a pull down bed with automatic locking device.
A pull down bed, or “Murphy” bed, is a piece of furniture containing a tilting framework, which constitutes the mattress frame.
The mattress frame is generally constituted by a structure made of welded steel tubes, which includes rotation pivots provided with springs which can be adjusted as a function of the load.
The mattress frame generally has two feet, which can retract when the frame is pulled up, and brackets for fastening a wood closure panel.
The mattress frame also has a mattress holder and normally a spring system made of laminated wood slats inserted in receptacles of the longitudinal members of the mattress frame.
Murphy beds have been commercially available since the early 1900s and numerous and disparate structures with constructive and functional improvements have been proposed.
An important requirement of a pull down bed is that it is constructively strong and reliable and its locking must be ensured both in the horizontal position, for use as a bed, and when it is closed in the vertical position.
Another important requirement of a pull down bed is to ensure a simple and easy actuation, which does not require excessive efforts of the user.
Another fundamental feature of a pull down bed is that it should occupy as little space as possible because it is generally used where the space available is limited.
It is difficult to provide a structure which is at the same time compact, easy to operate, strong and reliable.
Commercially available pull down beds in fact do not simultaneously and fully provide all the requirements listed above.